Burning Flowers
by Devils-Rage-By-Candlelight
Summary: Nyka Firesorrow is the cousin to the infamous Sesshomaru, lord of the West. She has been his ward since her parents died. Sesshomaru wants to use Nyka to tie the West with the North. Nyka wants to be free of her royal bonds. With a looming arranged marriage, Nyka has one choice, run, and never look back.
1. Chapter 1

My hands were folded behind my head, sunlight streaming down on me from between the leaves of the trees. It was peaceful, beautiful. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had an hour before my cousin's guards tracked me down and hauled me back to the palace. They didn't let me have peace often. My life was a bustle of royal actives and balls and other courtly actives.

Being the only princess of the western lands was taxing, especially when your cousin was known as the ice lord. Sesshomaru dictated my life brutally, his most recent decision for me, that I needed a mate. I was only three hundred years old and he already wanted to push a mate onto me. He wanted heirs for the Western Lands, but he didn't want to take a mate himself. So I was his last option, the western princess.

My ears twitched, the sound of hoof beats was drawing close to me. I sighed and flipped onto my stomach, watching two horses canter up to me. Sesshomaru's guards swung off the demonic horses and walked toward me. "Lady Nyka, you're expected back at the palace within the hour. Our lord is looking for you." I sighed heavily, flipping back over onto my back and fanning my gold and red hair out around my head.

"Why should I do anything that bastard orders me to do?" The guards pressed their lips together, displeased. I smirked and twirled a piece of hair around my finger. "Besides, he wants me to attend this stupid ball tonight, and I don't want to go."

"My lady", one of the guards frowned down at me while he spoke, "our lord will send out a man hunt if you don't return with us". I sat up, crossing my legs and propping my head up on my hand. The guard ground his teeth together and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lady Nyka, I don't want to have to forcibly return you to the palace." I grinned, baring my fangs at the frustrated guard.

"Of course not, that would displease Sesshomaru. Give me one of the horses and I'll go back." He scowled, but nodded his consent. I stood, stalking over to one of the beautiful black geldings. I swung into the saddle and pulled the horse around. The Western Palace loomed in the distance, my personal prison. The horse took off, fire burning under his shiny black hooves. The guards yelled behind me, I was going the opposite way. I laughed, throwing my arms out in a wide arc. They shouldn't have been so gullible.

I was running again, flying toward the boarder of my cousin's land. The guard with a horse was pursuing, but I was a better rider, I had been riding for years. I let the horse dart between the thick tree trunks, disappearing among the shadows of the dark forest. I could feel the yokai from other demons surrounding me. It made me shiver, there were some powerful demons in these woods.

The horse picked up speed. I felt giddy, this was as close to the border of the western lands as I had ever gotten. I could taste freedom, taste the lack of restriction. I threw my head back, laughing. The thrill of running was so sweet. I couldn't contain my giddy laughter.

I was just across the boarder of the Western Lands when the horse jerked to a halt. A pair of narrowed amber eyes locked on my green ones. I sighed, dropping the stallion's reins. "Sesshomaru, what a wonderful surprise." I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips together.

"Where are you going Nyka? You have engagements back in our home. Don't think you can avoid them, I'll hunt you down wherever you try and hide." I growled, twisting my hands in the stallions mane. "Get off the horse Nyka." I growled louder, sliding off the stallion. Sesshomaru narrowed his cold amber eyes at me. I just pursed my lips and crossed my arms.

"How many of the demon princes coming tonight are you going to try and force on me?" He just made a dismissive noise in the back of his throat and grabbed my upper arm. His claws bit into the flesh of my arm, drawing blood. I hissed in pain, glaring at my stoic cousin.

Sesshomaru drug me back toward the palace, marching me through the forest I had just passed through. He was silent, but anger boiled in his dark amber eyes. I could see why female demons found him attractive, he was tall with sleek white hair. He was built like a warrior, wiry and powerful. He was a lord too, controlling the entire Western Lands. Whoever ended up mated to him would be a queen.

They couldn't see what an asshole he was though. He was controlling and rude. He was used to getting his way, and that was why we butted head. I wasn't one to roll over and let people boss me around. I wanted to live my own life, not the life he wanted me to live. The Western Lord wanted to serve me up on a silver platter, I wanted to run wild and see the world.

We had conflicting interests, conflicting ideals, but the main difference between us; he was a king and I was his prisoner. My parents had signed over custody of me before their death, over to Sesshomaru. Until I was old enough to live on me own, I was his ward. In demon time, I would have to be five hundred before I could take care of myself.

I had two hundred more years to live under the rules of this icy asshole. If he had his way, I would be mated off long before that time passed.

We crested the hill above the Western Palace, staring down at the elaborate ground. Sesshomaru tugged me along behind him until we reached the main hall. There, a team of my maids stood waiting for us. Sesshomaru released me, shooting me an icy glare. "Go get ready for this ball tonight Nyka. I expect you to be fully dressed and ready before dinner. And Nyka, you have to behave like a proper lady tonight, we're trying to form a treaty with the north."

I nodded once, eyes on the elaborate tiled floor. "Of course Lord Sesshomaru." The head maid seized my wrist, pulling me toward my rooms. I growled low in the back of my throat, sick of being pulled around like a rag doll. I wanted to go back to the forest, laying in the sun and feeling the grass under my skin. I wanted to taste freedom again, to run without any boundaries, to live the life I chose. To be free from my bloodline's obligations.

"Lady Nyka", I glanced up when the maid called my name, "strip down and get in the bath, we have very little time to get you ready". I sighed, pulling my tunic over my head. The woman scowled at my tightly bound breasts. "That really is improper my lady, woman of the court don't dress like barbarians." I scoffed, untucking the end of my bindings and rolling up the swath of fabric.

"There's a lot of things I do that proper ladies shouldn't do Chazi, but I do them anyway." She frowned while I stripped off my tight trousers. Her eyes flicked to the dragonfly tattooed on my inner tight. She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Does the lord know about this...thing Nyka." I traced the edge of the dragonfly's wing, smiling softly.

"No Chazi, Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need to know. The dragonfly was a symbol of my family." I slipped into the tub, filled with orange and vanilla scented bubbles. The warm water washed the scent of the forest off my skin. I growled when the maids started to rub oil into my skin. Chazi shushed me, frowning.

"Your manners leave something to be desired Lady Nyka. You behave like those common barbarians you spend so much time with." I snorted, sinking down into the bath. Chazi was ripping at the tangles in my red and gold hair, making me wince. "A fire princess like you should be refined, beautiful, exotic, like your people. You are beautiful Nyka, with this flaming hair and these bright green eyes. I don't understand why you insist on acting like a commoner." Her frown was going to stay permanently etched into her face if she kept looking at me like that.

Chazi dunked me under the water, washing the oil and soap off my body. I hissed when she pulled me up, narrowing my eyes. I hated water, as most fire demons did. Chazi smirked, smoothing back her short blue hair. "Sorry Lady Nyka, my mistake." I growled again, shaking the water from my hair. The team of maid hauled me out of the tub, wrapping me in a linen towel.

They sat me in a seat in front of my vanity. I snarled when they started to drag a brush through my tangled hair. Chazi rubbed coconut oil into my hair to make It shiny. I wrinkled my nose, I hated the smell. Demons of the North loved it though, my cousin was trying to make me a target for the princes. The maids started to dry my hair. It curled, crazy spiraling curls that tangled together like a living mass. Chazi whined in dismay, trying to pull a brush through the mass of curls.

Her yellow eyes were wide in dismay. Chazi was a cat demon, beautiful, lithe, and promiscuous. She thought it was ridiculous that I didn't want to be with a man. She said I would change my mind when I aged. Her hair was sleek and straight, the opposite of mine. "Girls, get the hot irons ready, this will take an hour at least." I sighed and slumped my shoulders.

The maids used hot irons to straighten my unruly curls into a thick, sleek mass that fell to my hips. I flicked a piece of golden hair back, scrunching my nose in irritation. Chazi had set to work weaving the red and golden strands into an intricate up do. She used beautiful golden hair pins to set my hair in place. They had ruby dragonflies at the ends, the symbol of my parents kingdom.

I winced when she shoved one down, practically drawing blood on my scalp. "Ouch! Dammit Chazi." She grinned at me, staring in the mirror. My red and gold hair was braided in a million tiny braids and pulled back into a thick bun. She secured the rest with a gold band around the bun, keeping it tight. One of her maids turned my chair around, staring on my face. I closed my eyes while she worked. It was hard to not move, the brushes tickled my face.

Chazi was standing back, watching her maid work on my face. I could hear her hum her approval. "You're going to be stunning, a perfect princess of the west." I snorted, making her makeup artist pull back. Chazi growled. "Hold still, you can't mess this up Nyka, it's a delicate process."

It seemed to take forever for her make up artist to finish my face. She pulled back finally. I opened my eyes, frowning. The make up felt heavy and sticky. I wasn't used to wearing it. Chazi squealed in excitement, her yellow eyes bright. "Oh Nyka, you look stunning." I frowned and turned to face the mirror. My eyes were lined with black liner, winged out at the corners of my upper lids. I had gold eye shadow on my upper lids. My lashes were thick and dark, twice their normal length.

Chazi stood me up and pulled the towel away from me. The maids set about rubbing more scented oil into my skin, making it soft and sweet smelling. One of the maids pulled a red dress out of the closet. It was made of layers of sheer fabric, when the light hit it right you could see silhouettes through it. It was split down to the navel, where a thin gold belt went around my waist. A pair of golden stiletto heels went with the dress.

I frowned when I saw the plunging neck line. Chazi hushed me before I could protest. "Sesshomaru had this dress specially made for you Nyka, you're wearing it." I growled, allowing the maids to lay the dress out on my bed. Chazi gathered the dress, holding it for me to step into. I slipped my arms through the straps, letting the fabric settle around me. I pulled on the golden belt, cinching it in at the waist. The skin on my stomach was showing, lightly bronzed from the sun.

Chazi stepped back, tears in her eyes. "You're beautiful Nyka, stunning. The Northern Princes won't be able to take their eyes off of you Nyka."

"That's what I'm afraid of Chazi, they wont be able to stay away." I gritted my teeth, green eyes flashing. "I won't be mated to some prince who just wants me as a pretty prize or to produce heirs. I won't be a bitch for some spoiled brat."

Chazi sent me a sympathetic smile. "Most princesses don't get to marry for love Nyka, it just doesn't happen in our world." I growled and balled my hands into fists. I knew that Chazi was right, I just didn't like hearing it. Chazi sighed, taking my hands in her. "Nyka, Lord Sesshomaru will always look after you. Your children will be the heirs of the west as well as the heirs to whatever kingdom you marry into."

I snorted, sitting down on the edge of my bed to lace the golden heels around my legs. The golden straps wrapped around my legs, ending at my knees. Chazi helped me stand, smoothing down my dress. I glanced in my full length mirror. I was tall, stoic, the light make it possible to see a silhouette of my legs. Chazi studied me. "Alright Nyka, jewelry."

She slipped golden arm bands up each arm, one was a serpents biting its own tail and the other was made of the phases of the moon. Golden bangles rested around my wrists, jangling every time I moved. She slipped a golden ring around my finger, another ruby dragonfly was on the ring. She handed me a matching pair of earrings to slip into my ears. "Nyka, you're going to blow everyone away. You've grown up so much since Sesshomaru brought you here."

I sighed, studying the tall, bright eyed woman in the mirror. Her lips were pressed together in anger, fire sparking in her green eyes. Chazi stood behind me, yellow eyes shining with pride. "Alright Nyka, Sesshomaru is waiting for you in the main entrance hall. Go down there to greet our guests." I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. "Go Nyka, before our lord comes to drag you out of here."

I stalked out of my room, eyes on the floor. Sesshomaru was standing in the main hall of the palace, in full royal garb. He studied me. "The maids did wonders Nyka. You hardly look like the wild little demon you act like." I snorted again, chewing on my ring. "Stop, behave." I growled away, crossing my arms across my chest again. Sesshomaru sighed, rolling his eyes. "Asking you to behave isn't too much, it is Nyka?"

"I don't like drunken demons putting their hands all over me because I look like a whore." I shot him a side long glance, eyes narrowed.

"You look like a lady Nyka, for once in your life." I ignored the barb in his voice. The horns were sounding outside, the northern royals were here. I stiffened, backing up half a step. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm, pulling me to stand by his side. The guards pushed the doors open, allowing the sun light to flood the entrance hall.

My fangs gritted together, grinding almost painfully. A parade of guards entered the hall first, dressed in the uniform of the North. After them came the lord and lady, three younger male demons behind them. Sesshomaru stepped forward, taking the hand of the Northern Lord. "Thakru, my dear friend, welcome to the Western Palace."

The northern lord nodded. "Sesshomaru, this is my mate, Lady Aozora of the North and my three sons, Zemmor, Sachi, and Namsiz." Sesshomaru shook the hand of each crown prince, before taking Aozora's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Now, let me introduce my cousin, Lady of the West, Nyka." Attention shifted to me and I fidgeted, eyes on the ground. Thakru stepped forward, taking my hand.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Nyka." I nodded, eying him nervously. He dropped my hand, quirking his eyebrow at Sesshomaru. My cousin shot me a cold glance, amber eyes narrowed. I sighed lightly, stepping forward and forcing a fake smile onto my face.

"A pleasure to meet you all, I'm glad you are open to negotiations with us to form an alliance." Each crown prince stepped forward to kiss my hand. I bit back my irritation, forcing the smile to stay on my face.

"Lord Thakru, Lady Aozora, the dining hall is through that door. Please, we will follow you in." The Northern Royal family entered the dining hall. Sesshomaru grabbed my arm before I could follow them. "Stop baring your fangs like you want to bite someone's head off Nyka. Be pleasant." I ripped my arm out of his grip, glaring at him.

"Stop forcing me to do things that I don't want to and maybe I'll behave." He shoved me forward, growling. I snarled, turning, my claws lengthening.

"Do you want to challenge me to my throne Nyka. You'll loose. Now get your ass in there and smile at them. One of these men will be your mate Nyka, you can either choose one or have me pick for you." I growled low, eyes on the floor. "Go Nyka!" I jumped when he roared at me. Our guests definitely heard that one. I sent one more cold glare at him before going into the dining hall.

The northern royal family was staring at the door. Thakru's eyebrow was cocked in question. I ingorned it, moving to my place on Sesshomaru's right side. The place on his left, where a mate would have been, was empty. I sat down, crossing my arms and glaring down at my plate. Sesshomaru breezed in, glaring at me. I shot dark his dark look, a snarl etched on my face.

"Is everything okay Lord Sesshomaru?" Thakru was smiling slightly at my cousin, amusement showing on his face. I glared at the prince next to me. It was the oldest, Zemmor. He stared back at me with a pair of icy blue eyes. I flashed my fangs at him, eyes narrowed. An amused smirk flashed over his face.

"Nyka, the Northern Lady asked you a question." Sesshomaru was glaring at me again. I blinked, confused.

"I'm sorry, I missed that." I smiled at her, probably looking like someone was holding a knife to my neck.

"I asked how old you were Lady Nyka." The Northern queen's eyes were pale, like ice, and deadly.

"Three hundred years Lady Aozora." The Northern Queen glanced at her son sitting next to me, her blue eyes were sharp. The prince by my side laughed lightly.

"Mother, please be discreet. The Lady Nyka wants nothing to do with us." He turned to me, smiling wildly. "But you haven't had much choice in this, have you Nyka?" I shot to you feet, growling. Sesshomaru was already up as well, dragging me back down.

He glared at me, a sign to stay quiet. "Lady Nyka had a wild side, she has never been a well behaved child. However, she is ready to step up and take the roll of queen." I snorted, sitting back down and glaring at everyone seated at the table. Sesshomaru was in a stormy mood, amber eyes fixed on me. The maids came in to serve us, breaking the tension.

I took a bite of the beautifully prepared quail, savoring the sweet flesh. The meal, thankfully, made everyone silent. Sesshomaru was still glaring daggers at me. I was stewing silently, trying to bite back my angry snapping growls. The tension in my body was making me highly strung. The prince sitting next to my brushed my tight and I almost jumped out of my skin. He smirked at me, amusement shining in pale ice green eyes. His hair was white as snow, showing the heritage of the snowy region he came from.

I ran my own fingers over my red and gold braids, making sure they stayed in place. I sipped my wine, hoping the buzz it would give me would help the tension ease out of my body. Sesshomaru grabbed the goblet out of my hand. "Bring her water Chazi, wine makes her temperamental." I snarled, glaring at my cousin.

"You're being ridiculous." Sesshomaru flashed his fangs at me, eyes narrowed.

"Enough Nyka, do as I say Chazi." My maid replaced my wine with water, placing a soothing hand on my shoulder. The tension hadn't left my body yet, I was rigid. The meal finally ended, in tense silence. Sesshomaru would no doubt place this on me. I sighed, standing. Sesshomaru took my hand. "The ball will be beginning shortly Lord Thakru, Lady Aozora. Please, it's right through these doors." Sesshomaru lead us into the ball room, people were already gathering. I hated dancing, and without alcohol I was even more tense.

Sesshomaru handed me off the Zemmor, who took my hand and placed it on the crook of his elbow. He sent a charming smile in my direction. "You're more beautiful than the rumors claim Lady Nyka, and just as standoffish as they say as well."

I bared my fangs at him. "Believe me, you haven't seen the half of me being standoffish." A dark chuckle escaped the prince.

"Oh I don't doubt it Lady Nyka. But I like a challenge, and you are the ultimate chase." His charming smile turned feral. "You'll learn soon Nyka, and I the ultimate hunter."

 _Let me know what you people think. Thanks! DRBCL._


	2. Chapter 2

The ball was in full swing now, music and dancing surrounding me. I hid in the back corner, behind some curtains. Sesshomaru had been looking for me for the past half hour, but I concealed myself from him among the crowds. I sighed, pressing my back against the cool wall. The hum of talk and the smell of alcohol surrounded me, masking my presence.

I snagged a goblet from a passing waiter, downing the wine in one gulp. The rest of Sesshomaru's guests were getting giddy, I had one glass on wine to steel my nerves. It was ridiculous, the restrictions he put on me. Like I wasn't an adult able of taking care of myself. I sighed, flicking a piece of hair that had come loose away from my face. It was warm in here, sweat was running down my back.

I growled, twisting out of my hiding place and making a beeline for the balcony. The fresh night air washed over my exposed skin, cooling me down. Even fire demons couldn't tolerate the humidity and stickiness that occurred from all those bodies so close together. I sighed, swinging over the railing and standing hanging over open air. The wind blew around me, whipping my hair out of its confines.

"That's a precarious perch princess. Your cousin would be cheated out of an heir if you fell." I almost lost my grip on the railing when he spoke behind me. The northern prince, Zemmor, stood behind me on the balcony. I narrowed my green eyes at him, baring my fangs.  
"I wouldn't be in danger of falling if you hadn't scared the shit out of me." He smirked, cocking his head at me. I scowled at him, claws cutting into the granite of the railing.

"You disappeared for a long time princess, your cousin needs you." I scowled, glancing back in at the dancers. Sesshomaru was sitting on his throne, scowling over the heads of the crowd. He could see me now, dark amber eyes narrowed in my direction. I smiled in return, releasing the railing with one had to wave at him. "Come on princess, his patience is wearing thin." I sighed, ignoring his offered hand and swinging over the banister on my own. Zemmor arched a fine white eyebrow at me, seizing my elbow and dragging me into the ball room.

Sesshomaru stood, eying us critically. Zemmor tugged me up the stairs to stand next to my cousin. Silence fell over the room. I furrowed my brow, glancing at Sesshomaru. He smirked at me and dread curled in my gut. Everyone was staring up at us. Zemmor smirked as well, an arm around my waist possessively. "My citizens", Sesshomaru had begun to speak, "The west is in need of an heir, a new ruler." Cheers rose around the room. "As many of you know, I have forgone finding a mate, instead leading the armies of the west. It has fallen on my younger cousin, your princess, to produce our heir." Everyone was staring at me now. They could probably see my panic. "With her future mate, Lord Zemmor of the North."

Cheers had erupted around the room. Zemmor's hand gripped my waist tightly. I could feel my heart droop, panic flaring in my gut. Zemmor's lips brushed my ear. "I told you, I'm the ultimate hunter princess. Now, I have you trapped." I shivered in his grasp. My hand balled in Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Please", my cousin stared at me with cold, emotionless eyes, "Sesshomaru, please". He snorted, shaking his head. I whined low in the back of my throat.

"The deal is already made Nyka, stop pleading like a helpless pup." He stalked away from me, leaving me with my betrothed. I stood stiff under Zemmor's arm. He paraded me around like some kind of trophy. I glared at most people, stiff and cold. Zemmor brushed his lips against my ear again.

"Relax Nyka, people will sense how tense you are." His hand caressed my hip. "Your lord wants to have this mating done as soon as possible. Tomorrow maybe." I froze, staring up at the northern demon. He smiled down at me. "My mating mark will look beautiful on that tan skin of yours Nyka. The white will stand out well." I snarled at him. Zemmor's grip turned harsh. "Easy princess, we don't want to bruise that pretty skin. Yet at least, it depends on how long this defiance lasts."

I stopped moving, turning wild green eyes to him. "If you ever lay a hand against me, it will be the last thing you do. I would spill your blood in an instant." He snarled this time, fangs bared in my face.

"You need to learn your place bitch. I can do what I please with you and there is nothing you can do to prevent it." He smirked, pulling me close. "This", his eyes flicked up and down my body, "belongs to me now".

An angry snarl ripped out of my throat, echoing around the ball room. Couples stopped dancing, staring at us with wide eyes. Zemmor growled at me in return, his ice green eyes narrowing into deadly slits. His hand tightened around my wrist, pulling me after him as he stalked out of the ball room. The instant we were in the hall, I ripped my hand out of his grip, a feral grin playing on my lips. "You think you can own me little prince?" My voice was a deep growl. "I don't even bow down to my own lord, I will never bow to you."

He lunged at me, growling. I stepped to the side, his claws just catching the edge of my dress. I summoned my fire, letting it wrap around my body in a cocoon. "Do you think you can touch this little prince?" My demon was boiling just under the surface. "I am the fire princess, exiled heir to the east, daughter of Hotaru and Masoru Firebender. This", I gestured to my body, "belongs to no one".

"Nyka", Sesshomaru's sharp bark echoed around the hall, "how dare you"! His amber eyes settled on my face. "You're bringing shame to this family." I stiffened, my eyes flashing orange. The fire swept into a storm around me, heat bursting through the hall. The intricately woven tapestries on the wall singed under the heat of my flames.

"How dare I?" A feral laugh burst from my lips. "How dare you give me away without even asking! I am not a possession to be given and taken." My claws lengthened, biting into the flesh of my hands. "You have no right to do this to me!" Tears threatened to pour down my cheeks, but I fought them back. "All I've ever wanted was my freedom!" Sesshomaru growled, stepping closer to me. I laughed, amping up the heat of my fire until it glowed a dangerous, brilliant blue.

"Are you going to challenge my fire Sesshomaru? Do you think you can walk into this and survive?" I snarled, my eyes flashing orange as my demon took over. Sesshomaru took a step back, glaring at me with cold amber eyes. A smirk flickered over my lips. "That's what I thought."

"Nyka, I will have you thrown into my dungeon if you do not calm yourself and behave a proper lady should. Is that what you want in front of all our guests?" I snorted, he should know I didn't care what the people here thought of me. I already had a reputation for being uncontrollable.

"You don't want to bring shame to your court, my lord, you're the one who doesn't have the guts to do so." I tilted my head up. "Now if you fine gentlemen would excuse me, I'm going to bed." I turned, letting the flames die down around me.

"Nyka", I paused when I heard the northern prince growl my name, "this marriage is happening, whether you want it or not." A smirk played over my lips. He snarled when I didn't respond. "We've already signed a treaty promising you to me."

"Yes my lord, I assumed as much." I turned, a feral grin flashing across my face. "That doesn't mean I'll lay down and take it." I stalked down the hall, back to my room. Chazi was standing next to my bed, waiting to serve me. I didn't allow her time to take of the dress, I ripped it off, growling. The golden heels were kicked into the corner of my room, one of them snapping at the force of my kick. Chazi winced, her yellow eyes on the floor.

"My lady, I heard about your engagement to the eldest northern prince. Our nation grows stronger with this treaty." I scowled at her, biting back my burning response.

"There is no treaty Chazi. There will be nor marriage." I pulled on my trousers, lacing up the leather ties. Chazi frowned while I dressed in my commoners clothing.

"Nyka, what are you doing?" I could see the concern in her eyes. Chazi had been with me since I was young, she could read my feral look. I smirked.

"If you don't want to be blamed for my escape, I suggest you leave the room now Chazi. I will not let them do this to me." She whimpered, taking a step toward the door. Her yellow eyes were wide with shock. Chazi knew me, she knew I would run like all of hell was on my heels. And when Sesshomaru found out I had fled, all of hell would be on my heels. He would hunt me to the end of the world for defying him.

I grabbed my black leather satchel, packing it with warmer clothing, extra undergarments, and canteens for water. I could hunt in the forest for my food, packing any now would be unnecessary weight. My hand flew to my hair, ripping the golden ornaments out of my hair. "Help me cut this if you're just going to stand there Chazi. I can't leave it long like this."

"Nyka...your hair." She looked like she wanted to faint. I pulled a small danger out of my boot and began sawing at the thick strands. "Stop!" Chazi grabbed the knife from my hand. "You're making a horrible mess of this beautiful hair Nyka, let me do it." She sliced my hair off carefully, leaving it falling just above my shoulders. Tears dripped down her face while she cut it off. I sighed.

"Chazi, I'll be fine in the forest, you should know that. I can take care of myself." She dried her tears, fluffing the hair out around my shoulders. I stood, wrapping my breasts with my bindings and pulling on a black long sleeved tunic. I pulled a chest out from under my bed, unlocking it. Inside sat my father's sword, Firesong, and a couple long knives. I sheathed a pair of knives in my tall leather boots, two up my sleeves, and one on my belt. I strapped the sword across my back, sighing. The familiar weight was comforting.

"In the morning Sesshomaru will find me missing Chazi. You tell him that I kicked you out in a fit of rage. You don't know where I'm going, what I have planned. Chazi, if he hurts you, run after me. I'll help you if I can." She nodded, her yellow eyes watery.

"Be careful Nyka, watch your back, and run like hell." She wrapped me in a tight hug, crushing me into her chest. I headed to the balcony off my room, smirking.

"I'm like dust in the wind Chazi, they won't find me." I grabbed the long curtains and stepped up onto the railing. "Good luck Chazi." I let myself fall, the night air rushing past me. Halfway down the palace wall I dug my claws into the wall. Sparks flew from my nails grinding into the stone. I hissed in pain, my fingertips bleeding. The second my feet hit the ground, I was running. I stopped at the stable, saddling a beautiful mare. Her hooves sent sparks flying when we hit the stone road. The mare was fast, blazing toward the forest. I spurred her on, adrenaline pumping from my escape.

The night cloaked us as we ran, wrapping us in shadows. Trees whispered overhead, shining silver in the moonlight. I threw my arms out, laughing with joy. Freedom felt good, it felt wild. He couldn't track me here, couldn't keep up with me when I was this free.

I grabbed the mare's rein again, disappearing into the dark of the night. We rode through the forest and over the boarder again. We cut back over to the main road. Her hooves sent sparks flying into the night, leaving a trail burning behind us. I hunched in the saddle, pushing the mare faster. The first village we rode through still owed their allegiance to my cousin, we didn't even slow down through there.

We ran like hell was already on our heels, not slowing down until dawns light touched the eastern horizon. I pulled the mare back into a trot, pushing the hood of my cloak off my head. I sighed, running the fingers of one hand through my short hair. Sunlight touched my skin, making my shine like fire. I growled, tugging the edges of the cloak closer.

I were still too close to the boarder to be drawing attention to myself. My shining skin and hair would draw people's attention. I pulled the hood back up, shadowing my face. I could hear voices ahead, most likely a village. I was still warily though, Sesshomaru still help a lot of sway in these parts. Challenging his rule would be dangerous, a lapse in judgment.

I swung off the beautiful mare, this was as far as she would go with me. I unsaddled and unbridled her, turning her loose. From here, I would go on foot until I found somewhere safe. I shouldered my bag, pulling my hood low over my face. The forest was still dark, masking me as I slunk through the trees.

A river slowed near the edge of the forest, women from the village were gathering water. I paused, watching them from the shadows of the forest. They seemed so peaceful here, so relaxed. There was none of the tension that filled the royal palace. I smiled, edging back into the forest and moving on.

Soon, the sun was beating down on me, I was sweating through my heavy cloak. I growled in frustration, ripping off the hood of my cloak. My hair was plastered to my head, heavy with sweat. It was gross. I ripped off a strip of my cloak, binding my hair back tightly. The air was heavy, humid, the way it felt before a powerful storm. There were black clouds boiling on the horizon, threatening to down pour on the land.

I glanced up, scenting the breeze. I would have to find shelter soon if I didn't want to be soaked through. It would wash the sweat off though. I sighed, my feet ached already, and the heavy air was giving me a migraine. I sighed, dragging my tired body through the thickest part of the forest, clambering over fallen trees and pushing through thorny thickets.

The thorns grabbed at my skin, drawing blood. I frowned, demon blood had a strong smell, it might draw Sesshomaru and Zemmor closer to me. I couldn't afford to draw the hunt closer to me already. I slipped under a fallen tree, sighing, this forest was never ending. The shadow of the storm was already falling over me, dark rumbles of thunder echoing through the trees. I let out another irritated growl, staring up at the rain heavy sky. At least the rain would wash my scent away.

I picked up my pace, bolting through the forest, looking for shelter. I picked up the scent of rotting wood and rusted metal. I turned to my left, scanning the trees. There was a half fallen down cabin, hidden among the trees. I scouted around it, scenting the air. There was no demon scent around me, or human. No one had been here for a long time. I slipped over to the cabin, pushing the door aside. In was dark, scented strongly of old urine and rotting wood. I wrinkled my nose, trying to block it out. It would do to last out the storm.

I slipped inside, drawing scent through my nose. The stale scent of humans and fear was inside. This cabin had likely been used to conduct illegal business. Maybe even human trafficking. I could smell females, and fear. It made me sad, to think of them huddled in this piss scented cabin waiting to learn what their future held, what kind of master they would have to serve.

I understood their fear, fear of being signed off to someone who didn't love them someone who just wanted them for their body and children. I could understand that kind of fear. I laughed lightly, spreading my cloak in the corner, sitting down. Thunder cracked right overhead, making me jump. I hated storms, always had, since thunder demons killed my parents in an ambush. They put me on edge, made me shaky and nervous.

I settled down, resting my head on my pack. I needed to sleep through the storm, get my rest I had missed while I was running. I let my eyes drift shut, darkness closing in around me.

* * *

A loud crack of thunder woke me, making me bolt upright. My heart was beating dangerously fast in my chest, putting me on edge. Footsteps, almost silent, but they were there masked under the sound of rain pouring down. I could scent demon, ever so faintly, creeping around the edges of the building. I slid upright, into a crouch, pulling one of the knives out of my sleeve.

The demon outside froze, scenting the air for me. I smirked, slipping soundlessly toward a window. Rain pelted against the old metal roof, making it sound louder than it actually was. I glanced out the window, watching for any sudden movement. There was a figure, outlined in the darkness, standing at the edge of the trees. The demon was too small to be Sesshomaru or Zemmor, but he could still be a threat.

I lifted myself onto the window sill, crouched on the sill, still. The figure froze, twitching slightly. He had seen me move. I gripped my knife tightly, wound tighter that a spring. He moved to bolt, I sprung, snarling. A wild squeal escaped the demon and he struggled wildly in my grasp. I growled, pressing my knife to his throat. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

He froze, I couldn't make out his face in the dark, but I could smell his fear. "P..please, I'm cold and hungry. I thought this place was abandoned, I didn't know. Please!" I relaxed my grip on him. It was barely more than a child, young. I sighed, sheathing my knife again.

"Alright, I have food for you. But after that, you have to go back to your parents." I didn't release the kit, dragging him into the cabin with me. I set about piling as much dry wood together on the dirt floor as I could, summoning my fire and lighting the wood. The kit squinted in the sudden light, his violet eyes narrowed. He was a young panther demon, scrawny and dirty. His dark eyes flicked over to me, looking for danger.

I frowned. "How long have you been on your own kit?" He started down at his little, balled fists, I arched an eyebrow at him, opening my pack and pulling out a bag of dried meat. "Eat, but then, tell me your story kit. I don't often give charity to strangers." He snatched the bag of meat from me, tearing into it with his fangs. I laughed lightly, watching the little kit eat. He was ravenous. "What is your name kit?"

He glanced up, watching me. "Razan, and before you ask, my parents were killed by demon hunters. My tribe kicked me out for being weak. I don't have anywhere to go, or anyone to go to." His bright violet eyes were big, hopeful. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair.

"I'm on the run kit, I can't give you a home like you're hoping for." He glanced down again, biting his lower lip. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the pathetic sight the kit made. "But if you can keep up, you can stay with me." His eyes shot up to my face, a grin moving over his lips.  
"Really?" His excitement filled the air. I chewed my own lower lip, cursing the gods for dumping this kit on me.

"Only if you can keep up. I can't be slowed down by a child." He nodded eagerly, grinning. I sighed, sitting down in the corner. This would probably come back to bite me in the ass, but I couldn't leave him out here on his own. The storm was reaching its peak, thunder cracking overhead viciously.

Razan was skinny, which was normal for panther demons, be he was almost painfully skinny. He had black hair, violet eyes, and tanned skin. Cute, furry ears perched on the top of his head, which was normally a sign of a half demon. I frowned. "Razan, were both your parents demons?"

He stopped eating, glancing up at me. His violet eyes flashed with anger. "No…my mother was human. Why does it matter?" He sneered at me. "I can leave if you don't want to be around a dirty hanyo."

"No Razan, its fine. I just wondered if you were a full demon or not, your ears give it away." He snorted, starting to eat again. I smirked, the kit had balls. That had to count for something. I shifted so I was facing the door, scenting the air again. Dawn was just a few hours away and the storm still raged on.

I frowned, eyeing the dark clouds boiling overhead. Traveling in this mess would be irritating, but I needed to keep moving. Razan looked outside as well, his purple eyes narrowed. "Pretty bad storm, it might last all day."

"We need to move anyway." I stood up, pulling my cloak on and shouldering my pack. "Do you have a cloak kit?" He shook his head and I sighed heavily. "The next village we come to I will go in a purchase you one. We need to be careful though, there are dangerous people hunting me."

Razan stared up at me with wide, curious eyes. "Why?" I bit my lower lip, my ear twitching slightly.

"That is none of your concern kit." He nodded slowly, staring at me. I brushed off my cloak, flicking off rotten woods debris. "Come on, you can ride on my shoulder out of the rain." He clambered up me like I was a tree and wiggled down under the water proof fabric. I rolled my eyes on last time before shoving the door open and stepping into the downpour.

 _Hey guys, thank you for reading and PurpleRawn, thank you for the wonderful review. That's all for now guys. Lots of love from your adoring author, DRBCL._


	3. Chapter 3

The village ahead of me was right on the edge of Sesshomaru's control. I was nervous about how they would receive me, but I didn't have much choice. The kit was shivering against my shoulder, eyes drooping with exhaustion. He was too young to be exposed to weather like this for long. Rain still pelted down around me, but now it was icy cold.

The people froze when they saw me, eyes flickering to the ground. I sighed, pushing my hood back. "I mean no harm here. I need warm clothing for the kit." There was silence, a couple cautious glances, and shuffling feet. My eyes closed, trying to fight back anger. I had been walking in this rain for two days, carrying a kit who was quickly falling ill. "Please, he will die without warmth."

"Why should we help a demon? We don't receive any help from you. Sesshomaru promised protection, but we are still plagued by bandits and feral demons. We own you nothing!" The woman who had spoken stood before me, her eyes flashing definitely. I studied her, eyebrow arched. She was young, but a child clung to her leg. Bruises littered her lower arms and face, but strength filled her stance. I could sense her pain, her fear, and her anger. It was because my cousin failed to protect them that she suffered.

"I will rid your village of demons and bandits if you help the kit. Sesshomaru makes false promises, now I will clean up his mess. Do you doubt me girl?" I tilted my head to the side, flashing my fangs at her. The human girl just stiffened, pushing her daughter behind her protectively.

"And the promises you make aren't false as well? Why should we trust you?" I sighed, slipping Razan off my shoulder and setting him on his feet. The kit stumbled before leaning on my side, whining.

"He needs help, you protect your child, and I will protect mine. I will do what I promised to do if you treat him and get him warm, dry clothing." I pushed him toward the human girl. "Go with them for now. I have something I have to take care of." Scared purple eyes darted over to me, full of uncertainty. "I promise no harm will come to you. If any does, there will be bigger problems than bandits and feral demons." The last part of my sentence was directed to the villagers. No harm would come to Razan while he was under my watch.

"Who are you to be making such threats?" The girl was glaring at me like I had personally wronged her. I snorted, eying the small human who dared to be so bold.

"Nyka Firesorrow, lost princess of the east." I smiled at her. "Believe me, I could make good on my threats." The villagers muttered with unease, stepping back. I snorted again, turning my back on them. "I'll be in the forest the rest of the day, Razan is to be in good health when I return." I patted the little demon on the shoulder. "Be brave little warrior."

I pulled Firesong out of its sheath, baring my fangs. In this heavy rain, I couldn't pick up the scent of other demons. I could feel them though, hiding among the trees. I stepped off the path, growling. Leaving Razan with the villagers made me uncomfortable, and I would have preferred to avoid fighting in this rain.

The first demon to attack me with totally mad, out of his mind. The huge bear charged me, roaring a challenge to the cloud darkened sky. I snarled, twisting and summoning my fire. The sword glowed white hot, causing steam to rise around us in clouds. The bear swiped at me with a huge paw, and I removed it from his leg. The smell of burning flesh filled the air around us and he roared in pain. I smirked and slid the blade home, burying Firesong up to the hilt in his flesh.

These yokai, they were so far gone they didn't have common sense. They fought like berserkers with no fear of death. I had dispatched most of them before they caught on that they were being hunted like prey. Then, they came in swarms. I was getting sick of fighting off hordes of demons with no code of honor.

I wiped their blood off Firesong, growling. The smell of yokai was almost gone, but the smell of human, that was getting stronger. The bandits that the girl had spoken of were making themselves known. I smirked, turning to the tree line. "Show yourselves, I grow tired of these games." A tall, burly man with unkempt hair and blood splattered clothing stepped out from behind a tree. My nose wrinkled when I caught his scent. The man smelled of long dead things and strong alcohol.

"What business do you have in our forest demon?" He smiled at me, missing almost half his teeth. Those left were an unattractive shade of yellow. "What business does a pretty demon have in our woods?" He glanced me over, leering. "If you were human…."

"If I were human would you do to me what you did to that girl back in the village? I have no pity for those who have to prey on those weaker then themselves. You are a coward." I lifted my lip, flashing my fangs at him and the ragtag gang behind him. "And you will either die or leave these lands with your tail between your legs."

He sneered at me, eyes wild. "Uppity bitch, who do you think you are? You have no right to command us!" He rushed me, pulling out a rusty, old katana. I smirked, summoning my fire back to Firesong. The blade burst into white hot flames, causing the humans to falter. The heat was intense, raising clouds of steam from the wet ground.

"I would not do that if I were you." His wild eyes darted away from me, toward the forest. "You die or leave these lands. I will know if you chose to stay. I can smell your stick from miles away." He man took a step back, watching me.

"This isn't over demoness, you will feel my wrath!" The humans turned tail like untried pups, running. I smirked and sheathed Firesong. The job had been easier than I had expected it to me. Years of dealing with Sesshomaru had made me hard. I turned back toward the village. The rain was finally breaking away, fading from a downpour to a light drizzle.

Outside the village, the woman with the child stood. Her brown eyes scanned me, my battered body and slumped shoulders. "Your village will be safe for some time, though if Sesshomaru asks, I was never here." Her eyes widened, understanding blooming across her face.  
"You're on the run." I nodded once, too tired to try and hide it. "Nyka Firesorrow, the princess of the east. You're supposed to be Sesshomaru's ward. You're supposed to be mated to some prince." I frowned, word traveled fast about my engagement. I was lucky that news of my fleeing hadn't reached this far yet. I bit my lower lip.

"I am supposed to marry a prince, yes, but I do not wish to marry. I left." Her brown eyes flicked to the ground. "I will leave in the morning, when Razan is fit to travel." I brushed her shoulder. "Your child, the girl, she was a sired by one of the bandits in the forest. Do not lie either, I could smell it. If you need to talk, I am open." I slipped past her into the village, scenting the air from Razan.

The boy was curled up sleeping in one of the empty cabins. He was wrapped in thick blankets, protecting him from the biting chill of the night. I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest. I was just about to doze off when the door was pushed open. The girl slipping into the cabin, her eyes on the floor. "I was fifteen summers old." I blinked, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "They came to our village in the middle of the night. We weren't prepared to defend ourselves."

"The bandits?" She nodded. I scowled, eyes narrowed. "They can no right to do that to a child." She walked over to me, sliding down the wall to sit behind me. "I cannot say I know what it feels like, but I am sorry, it is too much of a burden for a child to bear."

She let out a bitter, tired laugh. "They were killing everyone, taking what they wanted anyway. I just negotiated a trade that would leave my village standing. I left with them, and when I got pregnant, they threw me away from the wolves. I'm not that easy to kill though." She ran her fingers through her long hair. "Taree, she's my miracle. I would have probably died if I didn't have her. It helps to have someone to look out for other than yourself." She glanced at me, eyes fuzzy with tears. "And you, why did you run? You were set to marry a prince in live in luxury."

It was my turn to laugh bitterly. "It was never like that. I was a bargaining chip for my cousin, to make alliances and heirs. I lost my status and influence when my parents died. The prince I was being married off to, Zemmor, he was not a nice man." I trailed my claws through the dirt, drawing swirling designs. "So I left to make my own life. I'll probably spend most of it hiding." She sighed and laughed lightly.

"We make a sad pair, don't we? The beaten down human and the demon fugitive." I smirked and glanced at Razan.

"Don't forget him, the orphaned half demon." I smiled and glanced out the window up at the stars. "I couldn't leave him out there alone in the world. Maybe you're right, maybe having someone else to look after will make it easier."

She stood, sighing. "Listen demon, I've heard of a village far to the south that may be able to shelter you and the kid. It is out of your cousin's reach and it is peaceful. Head t, here, and maybe I'll see you alive again one day." She offered me her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you Nyka Firesorrow, may your path be clear."

"Thank you….I don't know you name human." She smiled softly at me, shaking my hand.

"Sayomi, and thank you for everything demon. You aren't as bad as legend tells." She laughed. "In another life, one were you weren't on the run, we could have been friends."

"Sayomi, take care of yourself and that little girl. And thank you, I suppose I head south in the morning." She left me alone with Razan, heading into the dark night. I settled against the wall, watching the night sky through my window until I fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake up demon, it's time for you to go." I jerked awake, growling. Razan was already up and looking better than he had the other day. The sun was shining in the window, proving that the rain was gone. I yawned, glaring at the man who had dared to wake me. Razan launched himself at me though, grinning.

"Morning Nyka! Look at the sun! It's beautiful." The kit purred and grinning like a fool. I snorted and shook my head, standing up and belting Firesong around my waist again. Razan was dressed in new clothes, and had a traveling cloak that would keep him warm when the nights got cold.

I walked out of the cabin, followed by the energetic kid. Sayomi, the village head, and the other villagers stood in the center of the town. "Thank you for your hospitality. We'll be on our way now."

Sayomi stepped forward, offering me a pack. "Supplies, and remember Nyka, go south." I nodded, accepting the bag with a grateful smile. She hugged me before I left the gates. "Thank you, for being there, and for listening."

"Anytime Sayomi, take care of your child and yourself. Send word if there is ever anymore trouble." She nodded and stepped back. "Take care." Razan and I walked through the gates and I set our path south. I could see mountains looming in the distance and I sincerely hoped Sayomi's miracle village was before them. Dragging Razan through the mountain was unneeded stress.

Right now, he was skipping along behind me happily humming. The panther demon seemed to be in much better spirits now he was feeling better. I smiled softly, allowing the kit to play and enjoy our journey. He paused, glancing at me. "Where are we going Nyka?"

"Somewhere we'll both be safe kit. Don't worry about it." He fell silent, trailing me like a lost puppy. We were deep into the forest again. I shivered, the child of fall was starting to take over in these parts. It was making me grumpy. Night falling was also making me nervous. We hadn't gone far enough yet. The abandoned cabin had been luck, the village desperation. We probably wouldn't find more shelter until we left the lands near my cousin.

A groan almost escaped me. It would be a lot of endless walking, and carrying Razan when he became too tired to carry on. I couldn't stop though, not yet, not for a while.

We were slipping through the darkest part of the forest when the scent of humans drew my attention. I stopped, a growl rumbling in the back of my throat. It wasn't many, three or four at the very most. They had a hanyo with them as well, a canine hanyo. Razan caught the scent as well, squeaking in fear. "Stay." I shot him a hard glare before I pulled on of my knives from my sleeve and crept through the brush.

The smell of fire reached me as well, acidic and smothering. I had to suppress a snort, sliding onto my belly and slipping silently across the forest floor. There were three humans, one of them dressed in strange clothes. One was male, a monk by the look of his robes. The last one made me nervous, a demon hunter.

My attention snapped to the back of the hanyo, with long silver hair. The blood froze in my veins. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's half-brother. I bit my lower lip to suppress a growl. The hanyo was already tense, scanning the area around him. "I smell demon." The strangely dresses girl glanced at my idiotic cousin. He was chewing his lower lip and scanning the area. "Stay here while I scout it out." He darted off in the opposite direction, hopping through the trees.

I smirked, Inuyasha was still dim witted, if I could avoid Sesshomaru, he would be a piece of cake. What bothered me was the humans he traveled with. Inuyasha had always been an odd one, but this was downright weird. I scented the air, dragging myself closer. The strange girl smelled funny, sharp and foreign. Her scent made me unease.

She was tending the fire, muttering under her breath about Inuyasha and wasting time. I had seen enough, Razan and I would cut east to avoid them. I slithered across the ground on my belly, slipping back into the brush. I was on my way back to Razan when I heard his panicked scream. The hairs on the back of my neck stood and end. I leapt up, running toward the source of the noise.

Inuyasha had Razan cornered, amber eyes flickering with anger. The kit was cowering before the angry half demon. I snarled, drawing Inuyasha's attention. His amber eyes widened when he saw me standing behind him. "Nyka?" A smirk spread across his face. "How many years has it been little cousin?" He cocked his head at me, sneering. "You've grown up."

I glared at him, walking around to draw Razan close to me. "It's been seventy years Inuyasha, I heard you were dead." She shrugged, slinging the giant sword he carried across his back. I frowned down at Razan, brushing back his dark hair. "Are you okay Razan?" He nodded, but clung to me when Inuyasha moved closer.

"I heard that you were married. Not everything you hear is true Nyka." I glared at him again, sheathing Firesong. The three humans, they must have heard the scream, burst from the brush behind Inuyasha. They faltered, the strange woman furrowed her brow and crossed her arms.

"Are we hunting children now Inuyasha?" He flinched, glancing at the dark haired female. Her cold blue eyes seemed to trap him on the spot. My cousin was sweating with nerves.  
"Uh…Kagome, Nyka. Nyka, this is Kagome." The brown haired girl offered me her hand to shake. I frowned at her, taking the offered hand. Inuyasha grimaced. "The other two are Miroku and Sango. The little kit is Shippo." Razan and the other kit were already studying each other. "Everyone, this is my younger cousin, Nyka Firesorrow."

I shook hands with the demon slayer and the monk. "This", I motioned to Razan, "is Razan, my ward." He beamed at the three other people, violet eyes sparkling. The strange girl seemed to melt, ruffling his hair and smiling.

"He's adorable." Razan was eating up her attention. He smirked at me, eyes shining. I rolled my own eyes, still unease with the strangers. "So Nyka", the strange girl glanced at me, "what are you doing here"?

Razan chose that moment to speak up. "She's running away from her evil cousin." I flinched. "He was trying to force her to marry an asshole demon!" Razan grinned, like it was the best thing he could have ever said. Inuyasha shot me a funny look, narrowing his eyes.

"Sesshomaru?" I nodded, glaring at him. Inuyasha sighed. "Don't worry Nyka, I won't turn you over to him. I won't even tell him I saw you." I nodded my gratitude, picking up Razan and swinging him onto my back.

"I'll be on my way then. Razan and I are heading south." I turned to walk away when a hand on my arm stopped me. It was the strange girl, her brow furrowed while she chewed on her lower lip.

"Wait, come with us. Sesshomaru will be looking for you, it will be safer in a group, especially with a child." I glanced at Inuyasha, who looked a little worried. The girl turned, smiling at my half breed cousin. "She's a fighter Inuyasha, she could help us look for the shards." She beamed at me. "The more the merrier!"

Inuyasha sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Dammit wench." He glared at the girl. "Alright, Nyka, will you come with us. We're heading south anyway." I bit my lower lip, turning to look at the kit who perched on my shoulder. He was beaming, clearly excited to join the ground. I sighed as well and nodded.

"Yes, we'll join you. Thank you for the offer." Razan cheered and smiled. I bit my lower lip, hoping that I wouldn't regret my decision.

"Alright then, let's go back to camp and rest for the night." Inuyasha lead his ragtag group back toward the camp they had set up, Razan and I took up the rear, scanning the area warily. There were no other demon scents or signs of danger. One could never be too careful though, not when it was originally Inuyasha who had scanned for danger. The boy was known for being thick headed.

We reached their makeshift camp where a fire still burned brightly. Razan slid off my back and started to chase the other kit around the fire. I sighed, tossing our packs down in the dirt and moved to sit with my back against a tree. Kagome was stirring a pot on the fire, humming softly to herself. The monk sat down with a thump, staring into the fire absentmindedly. The demon slayer was sitting by the fire as well, sharpening her bine weapon. Inuyasha came and sat down next to me, eyes on the fire. "So…what happened between you and prince 'stick up the ass'?"

I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest. "He tried to mate me off to someone who didn't care for me. The bastard threatened to beat me if I didn't submit to him. I ran Inuyasha. Isn't that what I'm famous for?" He furrowed his brow and glanced over at me.

"Sesshomaru should know better than to try and force a mate on you. It hasn't worked in the past. Why would it work now?" I snorted out a bitter laugh, shaking my head. Inuyasha scanned his small pack, ears pinned to his head. "If you put this group in danger I will have to ask you to leave Nyka. Sesshomaru is another enemy this pack can't afford to have."

I nodded my understanding. Inuyasha stood, walking back to the other side of the fire to sit next to the girl. She beamed at him, adoration in her soft blue eyes. Poor girl, last I'd known Inuyasha's heart had belonged to some crazy miko from a village in the woods. She was pretty, in an innocent kind of way. She was the kind of woman that didn't notice she was beautiful and blushed when she was told so.

The miko Inuyasha had loved was cocky, she knew she was beautiful and she used it to twist my cousin's head. He had been so crazy about her that he had practically disappeared from our lands. After that, I didn't know what had happened. Sesshomaru had told me that there were rumors of his death. That was untrue, he stood before me now. I was betting that it was Sesshomaru's jealousy that made him saw such things. Either way, Inuyasha was very much alive.

I was shocked out of my musing by the pretty girl. "Here", she handed me a strange bundle of cloth, "it's a sleeping bag, to keep you and the kit warm tonight." I frowned and she seemed to understand my confusion. "You open it up and crawl inside to keep warm, it's really comfy. Not a comfy as a real bed, but you know, we take what we can get." She smiled at me and showed me how to use the strange sleeping roll.

I slid my pants down my legs and slipped my tunic over my head leaving me in my underclothes. The bit of the night air was starting to effect even me. I caught the girl staring at me in shock, eyes on my toned body. Humans were shy creatures, she probably wasn't used to someone being so comfortable being nearly nude in front of her. I slipped into the bag, calling Razan over. The little kit snuggled down in the bag next to me, sighing in relief.

Sleep came quickly to us, sucking me into oblivion with ease

* * *

 _Hello my faithful readers! I hope you enjoy this chapter of Burning Flowers. So… drop a review in the box and tell me what you think of our little ragtag band of heroes! Alright loves, it's late and I am tired. Read on and enjoy while I sleep away my life in dreamland._


End file.
